The Chronicles of Life and Death
by project ecto
Summary: This is the story of Hitsugaya and Hinamori, how fate has chosen the paths for them to take and to never be apart. They will always have each other, as humans, shinigamis and reincarnations. Forever. HitsuHina
1. Humans

**Hey I'm SweetMemoriess but you can call me Nicole. This is my first time writing a chaptered story, so please be kind, but anyways it's a HitsuHina one because they're the best couple out there. Some of you might know me because I review a lot. Now, on with the story, it's quite angsty so don't mind.**

**Summary: This story revolves around Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo. How fate has chosen the paths for them to take and how they will never be apart. They will always have each other, as humans, as shinigamis and as reincarnations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**The Chronicles of Life and Death**

**-Chapter One: Humans-**

"Shirou-chan!" a familiar voice called out. Hinamori Momo stepped into Hitsugaya's backyard and ran towards him, excited.

"Stop calling me that, Bed-Wetter Momo! What are you doing here anyway?" Hitsugaya asked and put down the watering can.

"I found another secret place and it's really pretty!" Hinamori informed her neighbor and grabbed his hand. "Come on, you have to see it!"

Hinamori pulled Hitsugaya along and only let him go when he said that he could walk on his own. "Hinamori, this is going to be the third time you found a secret place this month. You shouldn't go wandering around you know, it's not safe."

"Don't worry! My mom said that it's alright as long as you're with me," Hinamori answered, not realizing that her mother was only joking at that time.

Hitsugaya sighed and they turned around a corner again. Hinamori led him through the woods and Hitsugaya complained, "Are we there yet? Why is it so far away?"

"We're reaching Shirou-chan, don't worry," Hinamori replied hastily. Once they were out of the woods, Hitsugaya saw the view in front of him. The whole place was filled with green grass and different varieties of flowers. A waterfall could be seen in the middle of everything, the water flowing down into a stream of river. The sunlight shone against it and the water glistened. It was a sight to behold, like there was another place beyond the woods.

Hitsugaya looked around and what he saw just amazed him. Everything was so perfect. "Told you it was pretty right? I found this place yesterday and I had to show it to you. This can be out new secret place and we can play here everyday!" Hinamori exclaimed in glee.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Hitsugaya's lips and he replied, "Sure, why not?" Hinamori giggled and showed him around the new place.

Hitsugaya was glad that Hinamori was happy. They had grown up together and lived next door to each other for a long time. Their parents were good friends and didn't mind whenever one of them came to their house. Their families would also go on vacations and celebrate festivals together. Hitsugaya and Hinamori grew so close to each through the passage of time and are now best friends.

Hinamori had a bad habit; she would always wander around with Hitsugaya and sometimes stumbling across 'secret places'. These 'secret places' were where the two childhood friends would play and have fun. Curiosity always took the better of her and she would end up far away from home or finding another secret place that was dangerous. Hitsugaya was always concerned about that bad habit of hers and would try to protect her.

They looked out for each other and cared for each other. Hitsugaya and Hinamori shared a special relationship, one that can never be broken. They had even promised to be there for each other until they grow old.

But that promise didn't last long.

-x-X-x-

It was winter in a blink of an eye. It was even cold enough to be snowing. Hinamori visited the secret place that day and gasped in awe. The scene in front of her was beautiful; snow had covered the land and only stumps of grasses poked out of it. What Hinamori was looking at was the river, it was frozen and a thin layer of ice lay on the surface.

Hinamori could be happier than that but she wasn't, reason being Hitsugaya wasn't with her. It was never as fun when either of them was alone. The little girl felt bored and a puff of smoke appeared when she sighed. She looked at the frozen river and remembered that Hitsugaya told her not to go near it when they discovered that it was very deep.

Just then, Hinamori heard something from above. It was a purr. A cat was perched on a branch of the leafless tree.

"Neko!" Hinamori said and looked at it with eyes of pity. "It must be so cold." Then she started to climb the tree in an attempt to rescue the shivering cat.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was sick and lying in bed. It sucked to be sick in his favorite time of the year when he could be out there playing with Hinamori. She had come by just now but left when Hitsugaya's mother told her that he was sick and couldn't play with her. She also didn't allow her to see him as she didn't want Hinamori getting sick too.

Hitsugaya's mother came into the room and placed his lunch on the table.

"There you go. Eat it while it's hot," his mother said.

"Is Hinamori at home?" Hitsugaya asked suddenly. He was worried that she might be in danger if she was out alone.

"No dear. She went out," she answered.

"Oh okay." As Hitsugaya's mother exited his room, he took his lunch and ate it silently. Hitsugaya knew she could take care of herself but he just didn't like the thought of her going out alone.

_Crack._ The glass of the photo frame which displayed a picture of Hitsugaya and Hinamori cracked. A line appeared between the two of them in the picture. A bad sign.

Hitsugaya didn't believe in omens and such but something in his heart told him that he must find her. Immediately, he got out of bed, slid into his winter clothing and snuck out through the window. He ran to the secret place as fast as his legs could carry him, although it wasn't up to his usual speed as he was sick.

-x-X-x-

"Almost there…" Hinamori stretched out her arm and reached for the cat. "Come on, I won't hurt you," she assured it and inched closer. Any closer and the branch would break. Unfortunately, the cat wasn't co-operating.

Hinamori was in a dangerous position. She was almost lying on the branch which could break any minute. Hinamori was desperately trying to rescue the cat but she would fall off if she tried anymore.

Just when she started retreating, the branch broke. It fell to the frozen river below it and Hinamori fell along with it. The cat shrieked and jumped to safety. However, Hinamori hit the thin ice and it gave way under her weight. Everything happened so fast, she couldn't even scream for help. Even if she did, no one could hear her. She was engulfed by the cold water, it was freezing and she felt numb all over. Hinamori couldn't take it any longer, she can't breathe. She began to lose conscious as she sank deeper into the cold, dark water. Before Hinamori completely passed out, she saw a glimpse of a figure swimming towards her. _Shirou-chan…_

_Just a little bit more! _Hitsugaya extended his arm and tried to grab Hinamori's hand. _Gotcha! _He clutched her hand tightly and pulled her closer to him. Hitsugaya swam up to the surface of the water and dragged himself and Hinamori out.

He placed Hinamori onto the snow and checked her pulse, she was still breathing. Hinamori was shivering all over and Hitsugaya was at a loss of what to do.

He managed to calm his nerves and picked Hinamori up. "I need to get help." Hitsugaya carried her and used the last of his remaining energy to run. _Hang in there, Momo._

-x-X-x-

Hitsugaya woke up and his eyes stung at the bright light. He realized he was in a hospital. He had passed out from exhaustion by the time he reached his house. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were both admitted into the hospital. He remembered saving Hinamori and running to get help. So where was she now?

Hitsugaya heard cries someone crying down the hallway. "Hinamori!" He got up and rushed to the direction of the cries. What he saw gave him a heavy feeling. Hinamori's mother was crying inconsolably and her father had a solemn expression on his face. He looked like he was going to cry. Hitsugaya's parents were there too, trying to comfort the couple. "What happened?" Hitsugaya thought.

A nurse came out of the room beside Hitsugaya. His mind screamed at him to go in there and he obliged. As he entered, he saw a little girl lying on the bed. The white blanket covered her body but not her face and the machines were switched off.

As he walked closer to her, Hitsugaya saw her face. Her dark hair was not in her usual pigtails, eyelids closed over her brown eyes and she was very pale. "Hinamori…" And it dawned upon him.

For the first time in many years, Hitsugaya cried.

On June 3rd, Hinamori Momo broke her promise.

-x-X-x-

Things had never been the same then. Hitsugaya retreated into the shell he created and was so cold to everyone which earned him the nickname 'Ice Boy'. He felt empty without Hinamori; everything seemed to lose its color. There was no one to play with him or cheer him up, and no one to call him cute nicknames. Hinamori was gone.

It took Hitsugaya quite some time to get over that fact. He did make new friends and got on with life but no one can ever replace that void in his heart Hinamori left.

And then, it was that fateful day when it happened.

Hitsugaya was walking home from school one day and saw a little girl and boy eating ice-cream and holding hands. It reminded him of Hinamori and himself when they were younger.

Out of the blue, Hitsugaya heard someone scream. "My bag! That thief stole my bag!" He saw a man running towards him and clutching a handbag. The thief rushed past him and accidentally crashed into the little girl. She staggered and fell onto the road. "Yuki!!"

Cars horned and when they suddenly saw a little girl on the road. Hitsugaya had a witnessed the whole thing and he turned wide-eyed. _If nobody does something soon, she'll die!_ Without thinking anymore, Hitsugaya rushed onto the road and grabbed hold of her.

The car couldn't stop in time and hit Hitsugaya, with the girl being carried by him. The pain seared through his whole body and he let go of her. She dropped to the ground and ran to the pavement. Hitsugaya rolled on the ground a few times and blood was everywhere.

The crimson liquid tainted his snow white hair and his body filled with scratches. People crowded around him and he thought he saw Hinamori among them. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and breathed his final breath.

On December 20th, Hitsugaya Toushirou died.

**-End of chapter 1-**

**Sorry if it was angsty. I'm trying to add more emotions in it to make it more realistic you know. But anyway, tell me how it is. Reviews will make my day! I can improve if you review! Please stay tuned for chapter 2.**


	2. Shinigamis

**The second chapter of The Chronicles of Life and Death is here! 10 pages just for you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I think it would turn out good if I did.**

**-Chapter Two: Shinigamis-**

"Obaa-san! Obaa-san! He's awake!" a girl shouted excitedly. Hitsugaya woke up and saw her running towards him, pulling along a frail old lady. He scanned the area and didn't recognize it.

"Ah. I see you're awake. Wait here for a minute," she said slowly. Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow and looked at the girl dressed in ragged clothing and realized that he too was wearing something similar to that.

She walked to the side of his mattress and gave him a smile. "I'm Hinamori Momo. What's your name?" He studied her for a while before answering, "Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Toushirou? Well, you have really pretty eyes," she said and looked at him. Hitsugaya saw her chocolate-colored eyes and mumbled something incoherent.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, this is the first district of Rukongai, you're very lucky, you know, to end up in this part of Soul Society. Its considered one of the best places here," Hinamori replied.

Hitsugaya spoke after a short pause, "So I'm dead?" Hinamori's expression softened and said, "Yes. If it makes you feel better, I died earlier than you."

Hinamori knew it worked because she saw him smirk. Then the old lady walked into the room carrying a cup of water. Hinamori got up and helped her bring it to Hitsugaya.

"Drink this," the old lady said to him. After he drank it, she said, "Why don't you stay with us? After all, you got no where else to go right?"

Hitsugaya looked at her incredulously thinking how someone like her could just take in a stranger in her own free will, but he accepted her offer anyway.

"That's great! Come on, Shirou-chan, I'll show you around here!" Hinamori exclaimed and grabbed his hand, dragging him outside.

"Shirou-chan?"

Hinamori giggled and said, "Yeah! It's my nickname for you! Since your hair is so white and your name also means winter, I decided to call you Shirou-chan!"

So just like that, they lived together. It was a simple life, yet they were content. Hitsugaya and Hinamori soon became the best of friends and did almost everything together. Hinamori continued to call him Shirou-chan much to his annoyance. When Hitsugaya found out how watermelons tasted like, he began to eat them everyday. Most of the time, Hinamori would join him, only to get spat at by Hitsugaya with watermelon seeds, usually because she called him Shirou-chan.

Hitsugaya got his revenge though. When he found out that she wet the bed and had to bunk in with him, he called her Bed-Wetter Momo which embarrassed her more than anything.

They had so many enjoyable moments together. Hitsugaya and Hinamori also adored their granny. They never caused her worry and took good care of her, as she did to them. The three of them led their lives, basking in the freedom of it.

They had good times, but life wasn't a bed of roses. Bad things happened to them too. Especially Hinamori. She was so innocent and naïve that she became an easy target for bullies. Well, that is, if Hitsugaya allowed that.

_Bump! Hinamori hit the wall, she couldn't retreat anymore. The bullies had cornered her and they were grinning. Hinamori blamed herself for taking the short-cut home. She knew those bullies; they were a bunch of boys bigger and older than her. Hinamori didn't know that they would be here at this time, if not, she would have avoided that route._

_She clutched the items in her hands tightly and tried to find a way to escape but there was none. It was getting dark and Hinamori knew that granny and Hitsugaya would get worried._

"_Just give us those and we'll let you go," one boy said gruffly._

_Hinamori shook her head and said, "No! I need these, why would you people need it anyway?" They were a couple of clothing that the fruit-seller had given to her._

_One of them scoffed, "We don't care, now hand it over!" He grabbed Hinamori's hand and tried to pry the clothing from her._

"_Leave her alone." All of them turned towards that voice and saw Hitsugaya standing there. The boy let go of Hinamori's hand and they faced him._

"_What if we don't want to?" one of them sneered. "What will you do shorty, if we don't leave your girlfriend alone?"_

_Then he got punched in the face. Hitsugaya was fast and before anyone knew it, he delivered a series of punches and kicks at them, causing them to wince in pain. "I told you to leave her alone."_

_They stood up with much difficulty and left, mumbling something about being vindictive. Hinamori stifled a laugh and said, "Thank you Shirou-chan. How did you know I was here?"_

"_You always take the short-cut home whenever it's getting late and don't call me Shirou-chan," Hitsugaya replied. "And don't take this route anymore, it's not safe."_

"_Hai, hai." Maybe besides being her friend, Hitsugaya was also her protector._

Then Hinamori left. She didn't leave them for good; she just went to the Shinigami Academy to become a shinigami. It was sudden and Hitsugaya had been surprised at her decision. Why did she want to become a death god, dealing with Hollows? Someone like Hinamori shouldn't even be carrying a sword, much less fighting. But that was what she wanted and Hitsugaya didn't do a thing about it, he couldn't.

Hitsugaya never saw her everyday anymore but Hinamori made the effort to visit him and granny whenever she could and that was usually once or twice a week. When she did visit them though, she would talk about the captain she admired so much, Aizen Sousuke. Hitsugaya got irritated by how much Hinamori talked about him.

She told him how strong he was, how kind he was and how much she aspired to be in his division, under his care that it made Hitsugaya jealous. No. He wasn't jealous, he couldn't be. He was just lonely. Yeah, that's it, lonely, not jealous. No way. Or that's what he convinced himself into thinking.

So he spat watermelon seeds at her, but not for the joy of it. He did it for two reasons. One was to make her stop rambling about Aizen, the second was trying to get back the feeling of the old times when they ate without a care in the world.

Hitsugaya wanted that back. However, the nickname 'Shirou-chan' didn't cease, Hinamori still called him that and only promised to call him by his name if he managed to enroll into the Shinigami Academy, which he thought was ridiculous. But he did, didn't he?

Hitsugaya became a shinigami in the end. It was when he found out that he had a huge amount of reiatsu in him and that it hurt the people around him, namely his granny. Matsumoto had came along and advised him to become a death god for the sake of his granny and himself when she found out about his power. Who knew Hitsugaya did heed her advice?

So he enrolled into the academy. It had been a good thing, being able to see Hinamori more than usual and realizing that he was a once-in-a-few-centuries child prodigy. That didn't change things though, Hitsugaya was still very protective of Hinamori.

They spent a lot of time together, as Hitsugaya didn't really make a lot of friends due to his personality. Hinamori on the other hand, made new friends easily, like Renji and Kira and even had guys courting her. The number of guys did decrease though, the main reason being…well, Hitsugaya.

_It was lunch break and Hinamori was walking to the cafeteria with Renji and Kira along the corridors._

"_Ano…Abarai-kun, Kira-kun," Hinamori called. "I won't be eating lunch with you today; I'm meeting Hitsugaya-kun."_

"_You mean that short child prodigy?" Renji asked. "You're meeting him again?" Kira said, a little crest-fallen._

"_Hai…" Hinamori answered sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I'll join you for lunch tomorrow."_

"_Nah, it's okay. Bye," Renji said and walked off. "See you later Hinamori-kun," Kira said and followed him._

"_See you later," she answered and leaned against the wall, waiting for Hitsugaya. Shinigamis-in-training passed her by and she was starting to feel impatient._

_Then, a few guys, probably from the senior classes, walked along the corridors talking loudly and laughing. One of them noticed Hinamori and nudged his friends. They stopped their loud chattering and looked in her direction. One of them spoke up, "Hey, isn't that the junior girl who's not bad at kido? I've heard about her, she's also one of those typical girls who has a few guys courting her. I think her name's Hinamori Momo."_

"_Huh? But I thought she already has a boyfriend. Some white-haired guy with pretty eyes or something?" another one said._

"_No idiot, I heard they're just friends, besides, that white-haired guy is short."_

"_Heh, I don't care," the tallest guy said. "She's cute, let's go talk to her."_

"_What? But I don't think you should…" the first guy said but no one paid any attention to him. The group of senior trainees strolled to where Hinamori was and stood around her. She saw then and felt uncomfortable about the whole thing._

_The so-called leader of the group stood close to Hinamori and supported himself by leaning on his arm against the wall. "Hey there, you're Momo right? I'm Takahiro. What's a cute girl like you doing along the corridors?" he said and stifled a laugh upon seeing Hinamori fidget under all their gazes._

"_I-I'm waiting for a friend," she stammered, wishing that Hitsugaya would come soon and wondering how in the world did he know her name._

"_Waiting for a friend huh? Who is it? Maybe you can ditch him and hang out with us. What do you say, you free? Maybe we can have lunch now," the senior said and changed his position by slinging his arm over Hinamori's shoulders._

"_Umm…I…"_

"_No she isn't free. Not today, not forever," a voice said._

_Hinamori, upon hearing that voice, heaved a sigh of relief. "Finally."_

_The group of guys turned to face whoever said that only to be met by a short white-haired boy._

"_Huh? Who's that?" the 'leader' asked._

"_Uhh…that's the child prodigy we were talking about…" the first guy said._

"_Oh, so that's her boyfriend? Man, he's short."_

"No idiot, I told you, they're just friends."

"_Tch. So how about it Momo-chan? Wanna go out with us for lunch?" the senior said, ignoring Hitsugaya and facing Hinamori again._

_Hitsugaya was getting very irritated by now, especially when he heard that Takahiro guy use Hinamori's name so casually and 'accidentally' lowered the temperature by who knows how much. They felt the sudden dip in temperature and looked at Hitsugaya wide-eyed._

"_What the hell did he do? It's damn cold."_

"_Get lost."_

All of them scrammed as it was getting much too cold for everyone except Hinamori because she was long used to such stuff.

"_Arigatou ne, Shirou-chan," she thanked him._

"_Whatever, you're always in trouble and I always have to help you. And stop calling me Shirou-chan!" Hitsugaya retorted._

_Hinamori giggled and said, "But it's a habit! Besides, all these wouldn't happen if you had come earlier."_

"_Shut up and walk."_

Hitsugaya and Hinamori had graduated and become the captain of tenth division and vice-captain of the fifth division, with Hitsugaya graduating first. He had Matsumoto as his vice-captain, the kind lady that advised him to become a death god. Hinamori had achieved her dream of becoming a vice-captain of the fifth division as Aizen's subordinate. She looked up to him and treated him like her own father.

Although Hitsugaya and Hinamori didn't see as much of each other, they still remained as close friends. However, that was not the case for Hitsugaya. Before he knew it, he had developed feelings for his childhood friend.

At first, he brushed it away as a crush but then it turned out to be something more. He had looked at Hinamori differently and much to his despair, Matsumoto had found out and teased him about it. Hitsugaya never dared to tell Hinamori his true feelings though, because he was afraid that she wouldn't return his feelings.

So he kept it inside him and made Matsumoto swear that she wouldn't tell Hinamori at all costs. However, Matsumoto had tried to set them up together but was never successful. Some of her plans had caused them to feel embarrassed and blush and although Hitsugaya had punished her for it (in which she said that she was helping him), he had secretly enjoyed some of the 'incidents' with Hinamori.

Hinamori had spent time with Hitsugaya too but most of the time, she was following Aizen around and remaining loyal to him. She didn't know that he was actually a back-stabbing traitor. When she did find out, it was already too late.

Hinamori was both physically and mentally unstable when she found out that Aizen had betrayed Soul Society. She went into a state of denial and refused to believe that he had acted on his own will.

Aizen deceived everyone by pretending to be kind and respectable. His act had been so real that everyone believed him. He treated Hinamori like a chess piece and manipulated her until she became what he wanted her to be.

When he 'died', she was so confused and believed what he wrote in his letter and pointed her sword at Hitsugaya, the one whom she could trust most, thinking he was Aizen's murderer.

Hitsugaya, assuming that it was all Ichimaru's doing, tried to kill him for indirectly making Hinamori spill blood. And when he found out that Aizen was the mastermind who stabbed Hinamori through her torso and lying in a pool of her own blood, his initial release had already been his bankai.

However, the master of illusions had defeated him easily. Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen had betrayed Soul Society, if only Hinamori would stop deluding herself. She went into a coma and Hitsugaya visited her whenever he could.

He was finally able to talk to her and when he did, he pleaded her to wake up, to come back to him. Hitsugaya couldn't hide his ever-growing feelings for his childhood friend anymore.

After what seemed like an eternity, (to Hitsugaya of course), Hinamori came to, she woke up, for the sake of the voice that kept calling out to her when she was in a coma. Hitsugaya was elated; ecstatic when she did and promised to get stronger and protect Hinamori so he won't lose her again.

Hinamori felt bad about attacking Hitsugaya and apologized to him. She knew that she had missed a lot when she found out that Hitsugaya was as tall as her. He had specially put aside time for her and the both of them could be seen together regularly. They even blushed when they were together. Matsumoto called it 'love'. Hitsugaya had difficulty keeping his feelings in and Hinamori couldn't help thinking that her childhood friend had grown to be so...hot.

However, she still had problems coming to terms with the truth. Hinamori had woke up in the middle of the night because of the nightmares she had, drenched in cold sweat and screaming.

At times like these, she would let Hitsugaya go near her and comfort her. But it was that night that she went hysterical and that Hitsugaya had done the unexpected.

_"NO!!"_

_Hinamori woke up with a start and panted. She looked around and saw the same walls, the same moon outside the window. It was like déjà vu, she was going through the same phases almost every night._

_Hinamori would dream the same nightmare in which she would chase after Aizen with his back turned towards her. No matter how much she ran, she just couldn't catch up to him and Aizen would ignore her. But then, there would always be a voice, his voice, telling her to forget about Aizen and notice him instead._

_Everything seemed so real and horrible that she would bolt upright and find herself soaked in her own sweat. But tonight was different, she dreamt about chasing Aizen again but this time, she managed to catch up to him. Aizen only gave her the same cold, harsh look as when he stabbed her. Hinamori was taken aback but something else caught her eye._

_Crimson. Something crimson was flowing to her feet. She looked over Aizen and saw a body, Hitsugaya's body, lying in a puddle of his own blood that wouldn't stop spreading. Her eyes grew wider and her mouth slightly opened. She walked towards him and kneeled down._

_Hinamori started to cry. He was dead and she couldn't do a thing about it. Killing Hitsugaya and sparing her was the worst thing anyone could ever do to her. Hinamori held his body close to hers, tainting her hands with his blood._

"_Why? Why did you kill him?"_

"_I didn't kill him. You did."_

_With that, the nightmare ended and she snapped back into reality, but the nightmare stayed livid in her mind. Hinamori couldn't take it anymore; she hated those nightmares that haunt her every night. She couldn't handle the guilt of attacking Hitsugaya. She was sick __of not being to face the truth and tired of Aizen._

_Hinamori brought her knees to her chest and started to cry. Her sobs became louder and louder. A fourth division member on patrol heard her cries and immediately went to her room. He found Hinamori crying and informed Unohana right away._

_Soon after, Hitsugaya arrived in Hinamori's room, a look of worry written across his face. Tonight had been different, he was told that Hinamori had was actually crying her eyes out. _

_Hitsugaya walked over to her slowly and called, "Hinamori." She stopped crying and looked up. His once serious expression was replaced by anxiety. "What is it this time, Hinamori?"_

_"Hitsugaya-kun...it was different this time," she said between sniffles. "I had caught up to Aizen-taichou and...and I saw your body. There was so much blood...you were dead, and Aizen-taichou said that...that I...was the one who killed you."_

_Hitsugaya's expression softened and he approached the now shivering girl. He sat at the side of the bed and faced her. "Hinamori, look at me."_

_She looked up again and Hitsugaya's blue-green eyes met her red and puffy ones. He brushed a few strands of her hair from her face and said, "Hinamori, stop crying. I won't die so easily. I won't get killed by Aizen and definitely not you, nor will I let you get hurt by him, or anyone else for that matter. Do you understand?"_

_Hinamori looked into his eyes and found security, she knew she would be safe as long as he's around. She leaned in and hugged Hitsugaya, burying her face into his chest. "Baka," he murmured and ran a hand down her back soothingly._

_Before he knew it, Hinamori started to cry again, soaking his shihakuso. "But why?" she whispered. "Why would you still want to help me after what I've done?" Hitsugaya remained silent and didn't utter a word. "Hitsugaya-kun, answer me," Hinamori said and pushed herself up, placing her hands on his chest._

_"Because you're my friend and I'd do anything to protect you," he answered after much careful thinking._

_"Is that all? Because I'm your friend? Is that the only reason why you're being so nice to me?" She didn't know why she said that, but the words just came spilling out of her mouth. Hinamori raised her voice. "Is it, Hitsugaya Toushirou!"_

_Hitsugaya was surprised. Not only did she raise her voice, she called him by his full name. "Hinamori..."_

_"I shouldn't even be here. I should have died back then!"_

_"Don't say that Hinamori!"_

_"But I don't get it!" She was shouting now. "I don't get it at all! Why do you still help me? Why do you still care for me?! You should have let me die! Why do you still protect when you know you're going to get hurt?! Hitsugaya-kun!"_

_"Because I love you dammit!"_

_Hinamori stopped sobbing and only sniffles could be heard. "What?"_

_"Hinamori, I-" Hitsugaya clenched his fists and suddenly walked away, leaving Hinamori to register what had just happened to her mind._

For the next four days, Hitsugaya and Hinamori avoided each other. They never talked to each other or even passed by each other. Hinamori had been discharged from the fourth division as she never had anymore nightmares. Whenever they were around each other though, a Gotei 13 meeting for instance, their reiatsu would fluctuate wildly, causing people to cast curious glances at them and driving some people mad, like Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya wasn't coping well with what happened. He was distracted and had no mood to do paperwork. He had confessed to his childhood friend, walked away and was avoiding her. He felt pathetic. What's more, there were rumors about him and Hinamori going around.

Hinamori, on the other hand, was doing no better. She was at a loss of what to do. She knew she loved him(after some time of thinking) but had no idea how to handle things, so she sought out a certain friend for help. Matsumoto Rangiku of course.

_There was a knock on the door._

_"Come in," Matsumoto answered in a monotone voice. Hinamori poked her head in and looked around, she had been careful to make sure that Matsumoto was alone without Hitsugaya in the office._

_"Hinamori-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised._

_"Rangiku-san, I need your help," she answered._

_"What is it? Com sit down first," Matsumoto said, a little excited since she could now take a break from the paperwork that her captain forced her to do. Hinamori sat down and started, avoiding eye contact with her, "It's about Hitsugaya-kun..."_

_"Taichou? Ahh, so it's about some complicated emotions regarding that incident huh?"_

_"I see you've heard about the rumors too," Hinamori said, still unable to look at her in the eye._

_"That's right. They're true then, the rumors?"_

_"Well, not all of it. First of all, Hitsugaya-kun didn't confess his undying love to me, he just said that he loved me," Hinamori said, a light pink tinting her cheeks. "Secondly, the part where I rejected him was not true also."_

_"I see. So you accept then?" Matsumoto asked._

_"That's why I'm here, I don't know," Hinamori said, now able to look at Matsumoto with earnest eyes._

_"Well, it's very simple Hinamori-chan. Just ask yourself this: Do you love him?"_

_"I...I guess..." she replied, blushing._

_"No Hinamori-chan! It's only a yes or no."_

_Hinamori looked at Matsumoto and said after a pause, "Yes...I do...love him."_

_"Great!" she said, clapping her hands together. "Now you just have to tell him that. Tell him that you love him too."_

_"What? But-"_

_"Come on Hinamori-chan," Matsumoto interrupted. "It would make more than one person happy. Taichou has been stricter with everyone after that incident and many of us are suffering under all that pressure! Do us a favor. Besides, I promise you, you'll benefit from it too."_

_"Well then, how am I suppose to do it?" Hinamori asked, smiling._

_"I've got a plan."_

_Matsumoto and Hinamori leaned in as she whispered the plan into the girl's ear._

Apparently, Matsumoto's plan worked out very well because soon after the plan was put into action, Hitsugaya and Hinamori became what the humans call boyfriend and girlfriend. I suppose you would like to know how it turned out.

_Hitsugaya was standing on top of the highest hill in Seireitei. It overlooked everything there and was also the best place to watch the sunset. He was waiting for someone, Matsumoto to be exact._

_She had told him to meet her there, saying that it was the most important thing of his life. Hitsugaya had protested but she was long gone already. So there he was, on the hill waiting for Matsumoto who was late. Just when he started to leave, someone came walking to him._

_"Matsumoto you-" Hitsugaya stopped short as he realized the person was not Matsumoto at all but Hinamori instead._

_"Hinamori...? What are you doing here?"_

_"Rangiku-san won't be coming," she started. When he quirked an eyebrow at her, she continued, "Hitsugaya-kun, I have something important to say to you."_

_"What is it?" They stared at each other for a while before Hinamori spoke. "The view of the sunset here is beautiful isn't it?"_

_Hitsugaya turned around and took a good long look at the view in front of him. The late afternoon sky was dyed orange and yellow and the setting sun was hiding behind the clouds. Hitsugaya wanted to answer her but didn't when he felt Hinamori walk up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_A shocked expression rested upon his features and he attempted to turn his neck to face her without breaking the contact that seemed enjoyable to the both of them. But that seemed impossible when Hinamori put her head on his shoulder._

"_Hinamori…?"_

"_Gomenasai, Hitsugaya-kun," she whispered into his ear._

"_For what?"_

"_Ignoring you. And avoiding you these couple of days, it's just that I was feeling all mixed up. I didn't know what to do or how to react, you just said it so suddenly it caught me off guard. Gomenasai," Hinamori answered and closed her eyes._

_She opened them again and let go of his waist when he turned around and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hinamori, don't say you're sorry, I really do love you." Their eyes met and Hinamori could feel herself blush. "Do…do you love me too? I just need to know."_

_Hinamori smiled and put one hand on his cheek and another at the crook of his neck. She moved closer to __ him, slowly minimizing the space between their faces. "I love you too," she murmured against his lips before kissing him._

_They closed their eyes as they engaged in a long passionate kiss. Hitsugaya's arm went around Hinamori's waist and brought her closer while she moved her hands around his neck and they enjoyed the feeling of their lips upon each others. They broke apart and hugged with Hitsugaya saying 'thank you' as Hinamori giggled._

_Then, a rustling sound came from a few of the bushes and Hitsugaya and Hinamori released each other to see who was there. Out jumped Matsumoto, Renji and Kira from the bushes._

"_Taichou! Hina-chan! That was great!" Matsumoto shouted._

"_I have to agree with her. Man, that was awesome," Renji said._

"_Omedetou," Kira congratulated them._

_Hitsugaya and Hinamori just stood there, unable to believe that the three of them just saw them kissing. "Rangiku-san! You were spying on us?!" Hinamori burst out._

"_I just had to see what happened!" she said defensively._

"_Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya growled. There was a moment of eerie silence before Matsumoto said, "Renji, Kira, let's run," and took off._

From then on, Hitsugaya and Hinamori had officially beame a couple. Many shinigamis were glad that they were, complaining that it took them long enough to get together andwere also happy to finally be free from Hitsugaya's wrath now that Hinamori was helping them. However, their relationship caused many to stop courting them.

Sometimes, Matsumoto would catch them flirting and always tried to snap a picture or two for the Seireitei magazine. Hitsugaya and Hinamori had ever seen each other wrapped in nothing but towels only as of one incident in the Living World. Hitsugaya still tried to protect Hinamori whenever they were out on missions together, even though she kept telling him that she could handle things. But Hinamori found his will to protect her very admirable, noble and affectionate.

Basically, if you said that they loved each other more than anything in the world, that would be an understatement. Their love for each other is something no one can describe using words. The end. Those are the words I would really like to say but their love story does not end here.

In the blink of an eye, winter came and the war with Aizen drew near. Hitsugaya and Hinamori would train together; he would try to master his bankai while she would try to obtain her bankai with his help.

Eventually, the day the shinigamis confront Aizen arrived. They had infiltrated Los Noches at full force but not without difficulties. When they got in successfully, Arrancars and Espadas greeted them with an evil agenda. Hitsugaya told Hinamori to stay close to him but in the end, they were separated.

Unfortunately, Hinamori had met Aizen on the way. She had felt an enormous amount of reiatsu and found Ichigo and Ukitake battling him. The 13th division captain was near death and Ichigo was severely injured. Aizen saw Hinamori and tried to finish her off first, Ichigo noticed that but was too wounded to help her. Hinamori stood rooted to the ground and fear gripped her throat, she waited for the pain to come but it never came.

She heard the sound of metal against metal and saw Hitsugaya standing in front of her, protecting her. Aizen merely smirked and the battle continued. Hitsugaya had managed to injure him with his bankai and told Hinamori to stay back. She obeyed and went to aid Ukitake. Ichigo and Hitsugaya tried to tear down Aizen's defense and deliver blows to him. Hinamori made use of her excellent kidou skills to help them by restraining him or distracting him and they managed to weaken Aizen considerably.

However, Aizen was clever, he knew how much Hinamori meant to Hitsugaya and attacked her instead. He charged at her and aimed his sword at her. Hitsugaya, noticing this, ran towards her and shielded her from the hit. If only he had been faster, then Aizen's blade would not have pierced through his chest and into Hinamori's too.

Although they had won the war with Aizen, with Ichigo giving the final blow, they had lost many shinigamis. Ichimaru and Tousen were captured and Inoue was rescued. Shinigamis died and Soul Society had lost their once-in-a-few-centuries prodigy and a pure and innocent girl he cherished. Hitsugaya and Hinamori died during the war but their love story does not end here either.

**-End of chapter 2-**

**I'm finally done with this chapter, it took me a long time to complete it. Anyway, I apologize for the number of flashbacks in this chapter, I just felt that I could get my point across clearer like that than narrating, I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry that it was long too but reviews motivate me! Next chapter is the last one!**

**-SweetMemoriess**


	3. Reincarnations

**I'm back again with the last chapter of The Chronicles of Life and Death! Thank you to all who have reviewed for me, I really appreciate it! I hope you have enjoyed the chapters of this story too. I present you chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**-Chapter Three: Reincarnations-**

Shinigamis and Ichigo, together with his friends stood on the tallest hill of Seireitei. They crowded around the two tombstones erected on the hill. Solemn and grim expression lay on their faces as they bowed their heads.

The tombstones read: In memory of Hitsugaya Toushirou, who was an excellent captain and friend; may you rest in peace, and another one similar to his inscribed onto the other stone. The war was over and many other death gods died along with Hitsugaya and Hinamori but their tombstones were the only ones placed on the highest hill in Seireitei. Matsumoto thought that they would like it there.

Ichimaru and Tousen were held in the Shrine of Penitence, awaiting their verdict. When the others had arrived at where the battle with Aizen took place, they found a moribund Ukitake, a near-unconscious Ichigo, a dead Aizen and a bloody Hitsugaya on top of Hinamori, both of them lying in their mixed blood.

Hitsugaya had died with no regrets, he had lived with the girl he loves, managed to help kill Aizen, took his revenge on him for hurting Hinamori and died protecting her. It was more than enough. Hinamori was somehow glad that she died along with Hitsugaya, she knew she could never live without him.

As the shinigamis paid their last respects, it was already late afternoon and they started to leave. The sun was beginning to set and golden rays of sunlight streaked across the horizon, casting long shadows on the tombstones and the sunset seemed to be the most beautiful one ever.

**50 years later**

Two shinigamis, a boy and a girl, both about the same age, stood in front of the doors that led to the room where captains attended meetings. The girl, who had jet black hair tied up into a bun said to her companion beside her, "Ne, Shirou-kun, I have a feeling that we've been here before."

The white-haired boy looked at her and said, "That's impossible. We've just been given the seats of captain and vice-captain." His teal-colored eyes gazed upon the big doors. "I guess you're right," the girl with coffee-colored eyes mumbled. "But I can't wait to know what division I've been posted to Shirou-kun!"

"Hinamori, for the last time, stop calling me Shirou-kun!" he replied grumpily. She was about to say something but a shinigami called for her. "Are you Hinamori Momo?" he asked.

"Yes I am," she answered.

"Follow me please."

"Okay. See you later Hitsugaya-kun. Good luck!" she smiled and waved to him.

"Good luck to you too," he answered before he was summoned into the large room. Captains stood in two straight lines facing one another with the commander at the far end between the lines and all eyes were upon him. Matsumoto stood at the beginning of the line near Yamamoto so-taichou and her eyes were as big as saucer plates.

"What the hell?" Zaraki said a little too loudly but regained his composure when they all stared at him. Hitsugaya walked down the aisle to the commander and bowed. "Hitsugaya Toushirou, sir."

Yamamoto opened his beady eyes and took the captain's haori from his vice-captain. "Hitsugaya Toushirou, you are assigned the seat of a captain of the tenth division with Matsumoto Rangiku as your vice-captain. Congratulations," he said in his usual raspy voice as Matsumoto bowed.

The captains congratulated him but no one mentioned anything about him having a splitting image of the tenth division captain who died fifty years ago. Matsumoto stood back and with tears in her eyes, whispered, "Welcome back taichou."

After that, she walked with her 'new' captain to the tenth division headquarters and kept glancing at him and Hitsugaya soon noticed it. "Is there something wrong Matsumoto?" he asked. Matsumoto could have cried and hugged him to death hearing that nostalgic voice of his but instead, she replied, "Nothing."

They arrived at the headquarters and Matsumoto showed him to his office. She stood staring at him as he looked around his office. Just then, someone came bounding in. "Shirou-kun! My captain told me that you were posted to the tenth division as captain! Congratulations!" Hinamori said cheerily and hugged him.

Matsumoto's eyes would have popped out of their sockets when she saw her. Hitsugaya blushed at the sudden contact and asked her, "So which division were you posted to?"

"Thirteenth division as a vice-captain under Ukitake-taichou," she replied, releasing him. "Then why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in your division?"

Hinamori shook her head. "Ukitake-taichou gave me some time to rest. Besides, Sentarou-san and Kiyone-san seemed to take care of things really well." It was then that she noticed Matsumoto standing there watching them. "Ah! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," she apologized and bowed to her, surprising Matsumoto a little. "I'm Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you. You must be Shirou-kun's vice-captain right?"

Matsumoto smiled and said, "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, nice to meet you too Hinamori-chan. And yes, I am _Shirou-kun's_ vice-captain." Both ladies laughed when se emphasized on 'Shirou-kun', causing Hitsugaya's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"Hinamori, I've told you, stop calling me Shirou-kun! I'm a captain now, so it should be Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

"But it's too hard of a habit to break! It fits you well too, Shirou-kun!" They began a light banter with each other. Matsumoto looked at them amusingly and suppressed a giggle. They resembled so much like the previous Hitsugaya and Hinamori in more ways than one although there were some differences between them.

The Hitsugaya now was just as tall as Hinamori already and she called him 'Shirou-kun' instead of 'Shirou-chan'. They probably have different zanpakutous too. However, they had almost identical personalities as if they had just come back from the dead. There was one thing that they shared in common though, something so obvious.

Matsumoto felt reiatsus coming her way and Renji and Kira ran in. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were still bickering in a cute way and didn't notice them. The two vice-captains faced Matsumoto, panting at the same time. "I heard about them. That they look exactly like the other two last time," Renji said.

The woman nodded and told them to look in front. They did and their mouths hung open. They couldn't believe their eyes; it was too true to be true. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were back. Kira looked as if he was about to cry.

The three of them stood there and as they watched them continue their little argument, one thing came to their minds: It was so obvious that they like each other but are not together…yet. That means that they would have to set them up together (Renji and Kira knew that Matsumoto would force them to be her 'partners in crime' one way or another). Matsumoto smirked while Renji and Kira groaned.

"Here we go again!"

And that is the story of Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo; how they are bound together by fate and spent their lives as humans, shinigamis and as reincarnations. They will never be apart. That is the fate that destiny has chosen for them.

This concludes the love story of Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

**The end.**

For real this time.

**I'm so glad I'm done with this! Thank you all who reviewed! I have started on another story but its not going to up anytime time soon, heh. What can I say? I'm an ardent HitsuHina fan! HitsuHina forever!!**

**-SweetMemoriess**


End file.
